<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nightmare by Dainonico</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25059937">Nightmare</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dainonico/pseuds/Dainonico'>Dainonico</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dr. Stone Week 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bedroom Sex, Boys Kissing, Denial of Feelings, Falling In Love, Feelings, Kissing, Love, M/M, Nightmares, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Sharing a Bed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:07:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,559</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25059937</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dainonico/pseuds/Dainonico</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyoga didn’t know if it was really a nightmare or a night terror, because he was feeling like he could die from the pain in his brain, he knew it wasn’t real but couldn’t wake up.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hyouga/Shishiou Tsukasa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dr. Stone Week 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806265</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Dr. Stone Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nightmare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryuuchui/gifts">Ryuuchui</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Dr Stone Week Day 6: Nightmare</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Nightmares</p><p>Hyoga didn’t know if it was really a nightmare or a night terror, because he was feeling like he could die from the pain in his brain, he knew it wasn’t real but couldn’t wake up.</p><p>He was in a strange stone world, they were in a middle of a fight and Tsukasa was surrendering, why was he doing that? After everything they worked together in their Empire of Might; Hyoga felt so betrayed and mad at the same time, it was a horrible mixture of emotions.</p><p>Was Tsukasa falling for that strange guy with blonde green tip hair? They were together forever, creating an Empire and sharing the same values, and suddenly the brunette was surrendering and giving everything up.</p><p>He couldn’t control it, he was screaming at himself to wake up, but in this weird nightmare he was lethally stabbing Tsukasa in the chest and pushing him with the blonde guy into a nearby river.</p><p>Hyoga was so scared of what was he capable of doing, and when he opened his mouth to continue screaming, nothing happened. Suddenly he saw himself in a black room, where there wasn’t any up or down, no walls, sides or ceilings, just a pitch-black darkness and the sensation of cold; and when he was about to loose his mind, he felt some warmth around his body.</p><p>Finally, he was able to open his eyes and saw someone hugging him tightly; Hyoga knew it was a nightmare, but the horrible thing was his inner inability to wake up, to scape what wasn’t real.</p><p>“What happened?” Tsukasa asked, he was on top on him, his long beautiful brown hair was falling disorderly on Hyoga’s face and chest.</p><p>“I had a nightmare.” He was rubbing his face with one hand, feeling relieved of being in their bedroom.</p><p>The window was open and the wind was gently blowing the curtain, helping him feel like he could breath again, maybe it sounded lame, but the albino had a huge knot in his throat and an immense desire to cry, only he wasn’t going to allow that to himself.</p><p>He never cried and not in front of Tsukasa, that even if they weren’t in an established relationship it was now a lovely routine to spend their nights together.</p><p>“I know it was a nightmare.” The brunette smiled, gently caressing the albino’s cheek. “You were screaming, and I had to shake you. What happened in your dream?”</p><p>“It wasn’t a dream.” He rolled his eyes.</p><p>Tsukasa chuckled and brought his face closer to his neck, Hyoga could feel his warmth breath against his skin. “Then, what happened in your nightmare?”</p><p>The albino curled his lip and turned away his face, exposing more of his long white neck, he wanted to avoid the question. “Nothing important.”</p><p>“If it wasn’t important.” The brunette was brushing his nose against the skin and placing small kisses along the length. “Then, you wouldn’t screamed.”</p><p>Hyoga bit his lips when he felt Tsukasa was sucking on his neck, it wasn’t fair as he knew any attention to his neck would make his resistance crumble, and after a few more touches his hands started moving towards the brunette’s bare back.</p><p>They were nothing, but there existed a deep care from each other, and even though they didn’t have sex each night it was their new normal to sleep bare naked side by side, and how Hyoga loved to feel the brunette’s body just on top of him with his sweet thick lips making wonders on his neck.</p><p>The albino’s hands were falling down his back, touching every inch of hot soft skin as his head was starting to swim, he was starting to forget about the nightmare and letting himself go as this was his one desire and one wish on his troubled mind, and he knew it was just a matter of time before it happens.</p><p>The kisses and sucking on the neck were becoming more harder and urgent, after Tsukasa saw three brightly red hickeys, he eagerly traced his tongue down his partner’s chest and placed it on one round strawberry pink nipple, slowly drawing circles around it, one strong hand went down further to touch a recently awaken cock that was starting to beg for attention.</p><p>“I love how kissing your neck turns you on.”</p><p>Hyoga continued biting his lips, he didn’t liked the sounds of his moans, but was starting to feel good by the dedication the brunette was giving to his body; Tsukasa was handsome and beautiful at the same time, he was the kind of guy every chick would die to get a chance to spend one night with him, and Hyoga deeply loved the idea of him being the one to dance at the rhythm of the night with him.</p><p>Tsukasa was still sucking on the nipple while stroking the cock, he was rocking his wrists in an opposite direction as he was moving it up and down the shaft, Hyoga opened his mouth as he began panting for air, the brunette’s hand job technique was always marvelous and breathtaking.</p><p>“Are you telling me now?” He teased, knowing well his partner’s answer.</p><p>“N-No.” Hyoga closed his eyes, he was feeling his chest and cheeks turning bright red by the stimulation; he tried to jerk his hips upwards in a vain attempt to feel more the calloused hand that was making wonders on his cock. The albino felt almost at his peak, a bit more of strokes and he would be seeing stars in no time, but Tsukasa wasn’t thinking the same and he abruptly let go of the precum dripping cock.</p><p>Hyoga pouted, annoyed that his almost orgasm was interrupted, he sat on the bed and watched how Tsukasa was standing up and walking towards the bedside table. “Why did you stop?”</p><p>“You won’t tell me.” He was pouring some lubricant in his long fingers, trying to varnish them completely, then quickly sat down on the bed and with his clean hand he pushed Hyoga’s chest, making him fall backwards on the mattress. “So, I’ll tease you, until you tell me.” Tsukasa smirked and began touching the rim of muscles with one finger, hearing immediately a muffled moan.</p><p>The albino shook his head and bit his bottom lip harder; they were just fuck buddies and never expressed feelings towards each other, how was he going to be able to tell him about his nightmare?</p><p>Tsukasa quickly turned him over and raised his hips, he kissed and bit the round pretty melons, Hyoga’s ass was perfectly round and incredible soft, he introduced one finger and heard again his partner’s attempt in silencing his moans.</p><p>“F-Fuck…” the albino said, feeling his legs trembling by the sudden intrusion, he was hiding his head on the pillow.</p><p>“What’s that?” Hyoga’s muscles were contracting against the brunette’s finger, and he took it as a clear signal to start moving in and out. “You want more?” He didn’t wait for an answer and he introduced a second finger, curling both up and trying to reach his prostate.</p><p>The albino couldn’t take it and although he was biting the pillow a load moan could be heard across the room, his dark eyes were covered in a brightly dew and his cheeks were burning red, he always felt embarrassed in front of Tsukasa,  he couldn’t resist much stronger the brunette was than him in every aspect.</p><p>Tsukasa slapped one round ass cheek and Hyoga moaned louder, it was the first time he was touching him that way, and it felt so obscene, so indecent, and so hot at the same time; the brunette’s fingers were scissoring inside the wet warm hole. “Your ass is trying to eat my fingers away, you’re so eager for more.”</p><p>“Shut up…and fuck me already.”</p><p>“I’m not putting my cock inside until you tell me about your nightmare.” Tsukasa whispered, and Hyoga sensed an enjoyment in that teasing.</p><p>“Why did you want to know so badly?”</p><p>The brunette got a third finger inside, he was knuckle deep and could feel Hyoga’s huge neediness for something thicker; Tsukasa approached his face once more to the round goodness and began teasing him with little love bites. “Because I care about you.” He said, leaving red teeth marks all around.</p><p>Hyoga’s face couldn’t got more red as the embarrassment was invading his body, he was in such a vulnerable position and heard him said those words make something to his lonely heart that started pumping desperately; usually their sex rounds were more quicker and intense, it was the first time that Tsukasa was teasing him and stretching him so slowly.</p><p>It was feeling so good, as if every ounce of his breath was taken away from his lungs, the albino slightly turned his face over, admiring the hazel eyes of the brunette that was eagerly nibbling and biting at his butt while touching him mercilessly with three fingers.</p><p>Hyoga swallowed hard before saying. “My nightmare was about me trying to kill you and pushing you to a nearby river with a guy.” He finally said it and the embarrassment couldn’t leave his face, he didn’t understand why he was so affected by that scenery, he knew well it was a bad dream. “Happy?” Hyoga scream, annoyed for having to share about him.</p><p>Tsukasa remained silent and quickly took his three fingers out, placing his hard cock against the wet void that so desperately wanted him, he sighed, grabbed the albino by the hips and slowly pushed himself inside. The brunette gasped at the suffocating tightness that was his partner’s hole and Hyoga couldn’t shut himself on time, it was like his open mouth was daring to share more of him.</p><p>“Yes, I’m happy.” The brunette answered, he was rocking his hips harder, seeing how his cock was disappearing into the round melons. “You were sad for killing me.”</p><p>“I wasn’t sa-ad.” Hyoga couldn’t stayed focus on saying words, he was feeling Tsukasa so deep inside and that was making his mind run wild.</p><p>“Some tears were peaking from the corner of your eyes; you were still asleep and screaming.” He kept thrusting harder, without giving the other time to answer or breath, but it was feeling great, how the tight hole was clamping eagerly against his cock, if felt different than their other times.</p><p>Sexual encounters are finite, someday it would be meant for them to stop, but the desire to fuck the brains out of each other was infinite as it surpassed their fears and hopes; it was like an emotion in motion and Tsukasa couldn’t stop trusting harder, seeing his partner’s body trembling and his mouth wide open, with saliva dripping down his lip and lousy moans getting higher by the second.</p><p>Hyoga wasn’t a screamer, but something on him changed that very night, maybe the strange nightmare of loosing the guy he liked.</p><p>“Admit you were sad.” Tsukasa screamed as the grasped of his hands was getting tighter on the albino’s hips, leaving read marks.</p><p>Hyoga threw his face against the pillow, trying to shut down his incoming scream as Tsukasa was reaching his prostate, it was intense, magnificent and deep, so much better than before; three more thrusts and he will surely be coming in a matter of seconds.  </p><p>Tsukasa pulled himself out and turned him over, he wanted to see his face. “Admit it.” He said while putting his cock inside once more, leaning in his complete body and cupping his face with both hands.</p><p>Hyoga instantly wrapped his legs around the brunette’s body, feeling him closer and deeper inside, he couldn’t control another gasped escaping his parted mouth; the albino heard Tsukasa moaning and he was glad that after endless nights together his hole still was tighten enough to please him.</p><p>“Yes…” he said while glaring directly at the caring hazel eyes. “I was afraid and…” but he stopped, maybe it was a better idea to not tell him that part of his thoughts.</p><p>“And?” Tsukasa asked, rocking his hips, they were near the end, a burning sensation on his groin was killing him and he knew Hyoga so well, puffy red cheeks, dew scattering on his black eyes, chest raising and falling faster, that the brunette was sure he was also on the verge of orgasm.</p><p>Hyoga didn’t answer and instead took advantage of the closeness of their faces to kiss Tsukasa, it wasn’t their first kiss but it wasn’t common for them to kiss during sex, as they always tried to refrain from developing feelings.</p><p>But how can you refrain when the feelings were pouring out of your heart?</p><p>Tsukasa accepted the kiss, and as they were melting with every sweet twist of their tongues and nibbling of their teeth in each other lips, the brunette continued thrusting harder, hitting the spot that made Hyoga moan in ecstasies, but for his sake, Tsukasa breathed in any incoming moan.</p><p>Whatever changed between them, Tsukasa was happily accepting it</p><p>Suddenly Hyoga wrapped his arms around the brunette’s neck while deepening the kiss as he was trusting his heart that was catching on fire and a pretty scattering of white stars painted their chests.</p><p>Tsukasa couldn’t resist the tremors of the albino’s tight hole around his cock and milk his huge load inside while grunting just against his partner’s lips. They kissed a little more, they didn’t care that they were exhausted and that the rays announcing the sunset were peaking through the window; their lips perfectly connected as they savoured intensely each other mouths, it wasn’t a carnal desire, it was something that was telling them to embraced themselves in that unique moment.</p><p>When their lips finally pulled apart, Tsukasa asked him again. “You were afraid, and?”</p><p>Hyoga rolled his eyes, it was evident that the brunette wasn’t letting it go. “Afraid and jealous.”</p><p>The brunette double blinked as he was looking directly at the albino’s face, who was still deep red in embarrassment, but trying to maintain a serious face.</p><p>“Jealous of who?”</p><p>“Of Senku…”</p><p>Tsukasa pulled out of his partner’s hole and Hyoga flinched by the feeling of emptiness and the cum dripping through his tights. “Why Senku?”</p><p>“I don’t know, in my nightmare after I tried to kill you, you were with him and jumped together into the river.” He tried to cover his face with his hands, but Tsukasa stopped him.</p><p>“Senku’s just one of my best friends since high school.” He placed a tender kiss on the albino’s swollen lips. “And even though I don’t know what we are, I wouldn’t trade this for someone or something else.”</p><p>Hyoga smirked and curled his fingers on the brunette’s pretty hair. “I hate you.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“For making me say things I don’t want.” He kissed him back, feeling hunger for more. “But I also won’t trade this for anything nor someone else.”</p><p>And they continued kissing each other, touching each other, and fucking each other until their bodies couldn’t take it anymore, even though exact feelings weren’t expressed, their hearts were beating uncontrollably and Tsukasa loved how Hyoga relented as he played with his hair and held him tighter and tighter.</p><p>
  <em>The best things about nightmares it that once you wake up, you see the world with a brand new set of colors.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You can follow me on twitter for every fic update notice @Dainonico.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>